Alexis' Wonderful Wonder World
by dark-chococat
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with Alexis and the characters of H/C/JnKnA! The characters may be a little OOC  due to writers block
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to write a bunch of oneshots to help me to get off of major writers block for Alexis in Clover.  
**__**I'll most likely write multiple one-shots for each character since i have a lot of time on my hands (since i'm still not in school and i have nothing else to do other then clean up around the house) **_

_**The characters might be OOC cause of my writers block -sigh- so just to let you know...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alexis' Wonderful Wonder World**_

_**Chapter 1: Blood Dupre**_

"Alexis" I heard Blood say as he knocked on the door to my bedroom.

I opened my eyes "The door's open" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

Blood opened the doors and noticed that he basically woken me up. "Oh were you sleeping?" he asked.

I nodded "yeah" I said as I yawned.

Blood smiled.

"So what do you want at this time?" I asked as I sat up.

Blood sat down at the edge of my bed and looked at me "I was just checking up on you..." he said.

"Oh..." I said as I slightly blushed

"What kind of thing were you thinking of?" Blood said as he raised his eyebrow. "were you thinking of something perverted?" he teased

My face turned red "W...Why would I think that?" I asked "I just thought that you wanted to sleep in my bed like the twins would do whenever they barge into my room" I stated.

Blood looked at me and sighed.

"Whats wrong now?" I asked.

"you shouldn't allow them to sleep in bed with you!" Blood said.

"Hm...why's that?" I asked.

Blood looked at me "You should only allow the man you love to sleep with you" he said.

"Well Dee and Dum are just children...even when they're in their adult forms they're still children" I stated.

Blood sighed "you spoil them to much, it makes me jealous that you spoil them more then you spoil me" he said.

I looked at Blood "Why're you jealous? I'm just being a big sister figure to them" I stated. "and why would you want me to spoil you?" I asked. It took me a good minute or two to figure things out, my eyes widened "Don't tell me...you've fallen in love with me!" I said.

Blood looked at me and smiled "And you just figured this out?" he asked "boy are you clueless" he teased as he patted my head.

I blushed. I never really noticed that Blood was in love with me, I mean sure I knew he was a bit over protective like an older brother or a father, but I never thought he would ever fall for a person like me.

"well you have a weird way of showing how much you like me" I said as I crossed my arms.

Blood just smiled.

I looked at Blood "can I sleep now?" I asked.

"Not till you answer to my confession" Blood said

I let out a sigh "I'll let you know tomorrow" I said "I need some sleep okay?" I asked.

Blood sighed "alright..." he said. He then got up and then picked me up like a princess or bride.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Blood smirked "taking you to my room" he said "cause I want you to answer me first thing in the morning so why not stay in my room where you'll be the first person I see" he said

I blushed. Blood always had a way with words and he knew how to seduce women. Maybe that's the reason why I was somewhat attracted to him, he knew how to treat women even if he had an odd way of showing it.

Blood smiled and walked into his bedroom and placed me on his bed.

I looked up at Blood

"What?" he asked

"your not going to do anything perverted to me while I sleep right?" I asked.

"not if you want me to" Blood said.

I blushed and turned to the side where I wasn't able to look at blood. I just lied there looking at the wall.

Blood chuckled and then got into the bed and placed the covers over us.

I didn't say anything I just placed the covers over my head and tried to get some sleep.

I didn't hear Blood say anything so I suppose he was asleep so I turned around so I could take a peek at what Blood's sleeping face looks like. I have seen mostly all the looks of Blood from angry, worried, happy, upset, irritated, jealous, and perverted. But I havnt seen the relaxed look on his face when he's sleeping. All this time, I have been completely oblivious to Blood's feelings for me, I felt horrible for not noticing but I couldnt help myself after all I am still recovering from Ace's rejection.

"what?" Blood asked.

I blushed "I thought you were sleeping" I said

Blood slightly laughed "Sure I had my eyes closed but I wasnt sleeping" he said.

I blushed even more.

"Whats on your mind?" he asked.

I looked at Blood "I'm just thinking" I said as I lied on my back "if I have truly forgotten Ace...and if I love you more now then I did back then" I stated as I let out a sigh.

Blood smiled he then got on top of me "so you're saying you love me eh?" he asked as he moved his head closer to mine as if he was about to kiss me

I turned my head so he wouldn't be able to kiss me "maybe" I said as my face began to heat up. "now get off of me" I whined.

"And what if I don't want to" Blood asked. "I mean your to weak to push me off of you..." he teased.

"Shut up! I'm not that weak" I said.

Blood was correct, I was weak, in strength that is, he knew that I couldnt carry anything heavy or try to get someone off of me. It was only my personality that made it seem as if I wasn't weak.

"Come on Blood get off!" I said as my face turned red "what do I have to do to get you off of me?" I asked.

"I want you to kiss me or allow me to kiss you" Blood said.

I blushed "Why does it have to be that?" I asked.

"What you want me to do something perverted?" Blood asked

I shook my head. "Fine you can kiss me" I stated

Blood smiled as he lowered his head towards mine again and placed his lips on mine. Blood then slipped his tongue into my mouth my face turned so red I quickly turned my head away which broke the kiss.

"I...i didn't want that" I stuttered "T...That was more of a lovers kiss" I stuttered once more as my face was probably as red as a tomato now.

"You didnt like it?" Blood asked.

I blushed "It wasnt that I hated or liked it...i just want to do that stuff with my lover" I stated as I took the pillow that my head was resting on and placed it over my face. I didnt want blood to see how embarrassed I was.

Blood got off of me and lied down "You're so stubborn" he said.

I placed my pillow down and turned towards the wall and closed my eyes.

In the morning I turned towards the side where Blood was sleeping and noticed that he was still sleeping I just smiled. 'now thats the look I wanted to see last night' I thought.

It took me a good hour or two while I watched Blood sleep that I thought real hard about my feelings for him. I did love Blood, I just didn't notice it till now, Blood was right, I was clueless, extremely clueless. I slightly laughed.

Blood opened his eyes "Whats so funny?" He asked.

"Ah sorry I woke you up didnt I?" I asked.

Blood smiled "If its you I dont mind if you wake me up" he said. He then yawned and sat up.

I sat up as well and looked at Blood. "Blood" I said.

"Yeah" he said as he looked down at me.

I blushed and let out a sigh "Blood I love you okay?" I said as I tried to avoid eye contact with him. "Are you satisfied?"

Blood only smiled "are you only saying this to make me happy?" he asked.

"no! I'm saying it cause I do love you! Probably more then the previous ones I have loved" I stated.

Blood smiled and embraced me and then somehow got on top of me again. "good" he said.

Suddenly we were interupted by the bloody twins and elliot.

"Hey Boss have you seen nee-san?" the twins asked.

I could see how red in the face Elliot was.

"Ah nee-san! What're you doing here?" the twins asked.

"Elliot get these two out of my room so I can secretly seduce my lover!" Blood said as he got off of me and glared at Elliot and the twins. He seemed irritated that they interupted him.

"Eh nee-san's your lover?" The twins asked.

I blushed then nodded "I guess you could say that" I said

Blood nodded "of coruse she's my lover now get out!" Blood said.

Elliot sighed and then dragged the twins out of Blood's room and closed the door.

Blood let out a sigh. "seriously they should learn how to not barge in when i'm seducing you" he said.

I didnt say anything, I was still getting used to being called Blood's "lover".

"Shall I continue what I was going to do to you or shall we do it later?" he asked.

"later...and next time..." I said as I got up off the bed "Lock the door its embarrassing enough when they came barging in!" I stated as my face turned red "or atleast put up a sign that says "Do not disturb!" on the door!" I said.

"I didnt know you could be so bossy!" Blood said.

I let out a sigh "I'm not bossy its just embarrassing that they saw that you, my lover was on top of me about to do something either perverted or just to kiss me" I stated as my face turned red.

"I see...well i'll do that next time" he said as he got up off the bed and then walked towards me to give me a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Elliot March**_

I let out a sigh as I was laying down on Elliot's bed.

Elliot who was sitting at his desk doing some paper work looked up from his work to look at me "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Dunno..." I said as I rolled onto my stomach and held onto Elliot's pillow. "I guess I feel a little lonely..." I stated

Elliot tilted his head "Lonely? What do you mean by that?" he asked as he placed his pen down. "You have me, Blood and those brats to be around" he stated.

"Maybe cause I haven't seen or spoken to my big brother" I stated as I let out another sigh. It has been probably about a few months since I decided to stay in wonderland, I never felt home sick since I arrived here, but somehow I just wanted to see and speak to my brother.

"So your home sick right?" Elliot asked.

I nodded "I guess..." I stated "I miss messing with those girls who get to close to him" I said as I slightly laughed. Yes, I had a huge brother complex. It probably developed around the time my mom left my dad. He was always there for me so I would always be there to protect him from girls who don't deserve him.

"Your brother complex amuses me" Elliot said as he stood up and walked towards his bed.

"Really? Most people think I'm crazy for being so over protective of him" I said as I sat up and held onto his pillow.

Elliot chuckled "well that's what makes you...you" he said "I like that about you, protecting the ones you love" he said as he smiled kindly at me.

I blushed. "I...I see" I stuttered.

Elliot smiled and sat down on his bed and patted my head. "you know, i'm kinda jealous of your brother" he said

I looked at Elliot "why would you be jealous of him?" I asked.

"You often talk about him and you always have a smile on your face when you talk about him" Elliot stated.

I tilted my head.

"Not to mention you sometimes compare me to him" He stated as he let out a sigh "To tell the truth it makes me irritated that you only see me as a replacement for him"

I looked into Elliot's blue eyes. "I don't really see you as a replacement for him" I stated as I shook my head "sure you and him look alike...but I don't really see you as an older brother" I stated.

"I'm glad you don't see me as a replacement for your brother" he said with a smile on his face.

I smiled and got closer to Elliot to pat his head "your so cute Elliot" I said "I'm surprised that you're even jealous of the odd relationship I have with my brother" I said as I slightly laughed.

Elliot blushed.

I call my relationship with my brother "odd" because I was so protective of him that it pissed him off especially if one of the girls was the girl he was interested in which happened a few times. But even so we had a very close relationship for siblings. Sort of like the relationship Alice has with Lorina.

"But if I had probably had to chose between you and my brother..." I said, I paused to look up at Elliot, it was pretty embarrassing because I would chose to be with him then my brother.

Elliot's eyes widened, he was pretty interested in what I was going to say. "If you had to chose...what?" he asked.

I blushed and tugged his sleeve "I'd probably choose you" I stated as my face turned even more red.

Elliot blushed. "I...I'm happy but why?" he asked

"U...Unlike my brother...you're always there for me..." I stuttered. "You're always there to protect me from those who use me as a hostage to get to you guys...for revenge of some sort" I said "unlike my brother who would probably never do those things" I said as I let out a sigh.

Elliot pulled me into a hug "I love you too!" he said.

I never said that I loved Elliot, I just said that I would choose him over my brother. "Elliot your jumping to conclusions" I stated.

Elliot lowered his ears and let go of me.

"I didn't say "I love you" yet!" I stated as I crossed my arms. "Geez don't get so carried away Elliot" I said.

Elliot looked at me, his ears were still lowered.

I looked into Elliot's eyes, and patted his head, I couldn't help it due to the cute look on his face. "Elliot..." I said

Elliot's ears popped up, I guess he really wanted to hear the words "I love you" come from my mouth.

"I love you" I said as my face turned red

Elliot smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I Love you too!" he repeated himself.

I blushed even more "I know you already said that" I said as I dug my head into Elliot's scarf, I was to embarrassed to let Elliot see how red my face was. This was probably the second or third time I said "I love you" to someone, the first was to my brother when I was probably about five or six years old, the second time was with Ace, and Elliot was the third person I said the words "I love you" to. I hated the fact that it was so hard for me to say that to someone.

Elliot let go of me thinking that I would show my face. "Alexis..." he said.

I looked up at Elliot "What?" I asked.

Elliot smirked "Ya finally looked at me" he said with a smile on his face.

"Is that all you wanted me to do? Just look at you?" I asked.

Elliot scratched his cheek with his index finger and blushed "I'd be happy if you kissed me..." he said.

I blushed "Why do you want me to kiss you?" I asked

"cause you love me" Elliot said.

I sighed "You know you can kiss me without asking for me to kiss you, or asking permission to kiss me!" I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

I nodded. "but nothing more then that!" I said. "if you stick your tongue in I'll bite your tongue, and if you dare do anything perverted I will kick you!" I said as my face turned red "I'm not ready for all that stuff lovers do!" I stated.

Elliot looked at me "I'm not going to push you to do anything your not ready to do!" he stated.

"I know that...I'm just saying..." I stated as my face turned red.

Elliot just smiled and pulled me closer to him.

I smiled at Elliot.

Elliot then lower his head and gently placed his lips on mine. It was quick but gentle which was probably the best kiss I've ever had with anyone. Well I've only had two people kiss me, Ace who forcefully stole my first kiss, and Elliot. And Elliot's kiss was much better then the forced one Ace gave me.

I smiled. "Wow that was much better then the forced kiss Ace gave me!" I said as I looked up at Elliot.

"That bastard forcefully kissed you?" He asked.

I nodded "Yes, that bastard did" I said "and it was my first kiss too!" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Wait does that mean you wanted me to be your first kiss?" Elliot asked.

I nodded.

"Damn him" Elliot said. He seemed really irritated, "I'll kill him!" he said as he crossed his arms

I have never told anyone other then Nightmare that Ace stole my first kiss, I guess Elliot wanted to be the one to give me my first kiss.

I slightly laughed "Why?" I asked.

"I liked you since we met" Elliot said.

"but didn't you only like me cause I looked like Alice?" I asked. "Cause I knew you had a little crush on Alice before we met" I stated as I looked up at him. I knew all along that Elliot had a little crush on Alice, but I guess he gave up when he figured out that she was attracted to Julius and not him.

"Are you getting jealous that I liked Alice before you?" Elliot asked.

I blushed "What would you do if I said yes?" I asked.

"I'd be happy" Elliot said with a smirk on his face "Cause seeing you jealous makes me happy" he stated as he held onto me.

"Does making me jealous make you happy?" I asked as I let out a sigh. "You really are a weird rabbit" I teased.

"I'm not a rabbit" Elliot said.

"I know I just like saying it to tease you" I stated as I placed my hand on his ear.

Elliot flinched as if I was going to pull on his ears.

"I'm not going to pull your ears, I'm just touching them" I stated

Elliot blushed

"Cause your ears are soft!" I stated as I touched his ears and felt how soft it was I noticed that as I was petting his ears, that his face went completely red. I slightly laughed. "Is touching your ears like sexual harassment to you?" I asked. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Elliot didn't like it when people touched his ears. "If you hate it when people touch your ears you should just day so" I stated "I wont touch your ears if you don't want me to"

Elliot blushed "its not like I don't like it, my ears are just sensitive" Elliot stated as his ears lowered.

"I see" I stated "I was hoping if I could touch them more" I said as I slightly blushed.

"I...I dont mind it if you touch them though" Elliot stated "since your the one I love most!" he said as he placed his hand on mine.

I slightly blushed "your so sweet" I said as I smiled at him.

* * *

Elliot Chapter X3 I love Elliot he's just so damn cute!

I stayed up real late writing this so i should probably get to bed...i am now on a little writers block again it took me a while to find out how i should end this chapter...but then again, there will be more then one oneshot per character! (some will be continuing off of where i left, and some will be before they confessed or something like that...i havnt exactly figured everything out yet!) Anyways I'll probably do the Bloody Twins next or maybe Peter...I dunno yet

it'll probably be a good 2-3 days till my next update, i'm currently applying to jobs again (I decided that i'll start applying when my mom starts applying for jobs which was today! I have only applied to 1/2 of an application to Borders -sigh-)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Tweedle Dee and Dum**_

"Nee-san!" I heard the twins call out as they barged into my room.

I was laying down on my bed reading a book that Blood bought me. I looked up at the twins "What?" I asked

The Bloody twins jumped onto my bed "We're bored!" they complained.

I let out a sigh "You have a job right?" I asked

they both nodded

"Then do your job!" I stated.

"Nee-san your no fun!" Dum said as he sat on top of me.

Dee snatched my book I was reading from my hand and threw it on the floor.

"Hey!" I said "I was reading that"

"Play with us nee-san!" They complained.

"Elliot's going to be pissed when he finds out that you two are slacking off!" I stated.

"Why do you always taking the blond chickie rabbit's side!" they said in unison. "Why do you never take our side?"

I let out a sigh "I don't want you to get into any trouble..." I stated as I patted their heads.

"Why? We get in trouble all the time" Dee said.

Dum nodded.

"That maybe true" I stated "but you still shouldnt slack off, Blood wont pay you if you dont do your job correctly!" I said as I slightly laughed. I knew how much the twins liked being paid "you dont want that to happen do you?" I asked.

Dee and Dum shook their head.

"Then get to work!" I said as I poined towards the door. "I guess I'll join you just for today" I stated as I gently pushed Dum off of me so I could get up off my bed. "and after work we can go somewhere okay?" I asked.  
Dee and Dum smiled "Really?" They asked.

I nodded "Of course" I said with a smile on my face "We can go anywhere as long as it doesn't involve using your weapons or buying weapons!" I stated as I let out a sigh.

"But we like buying weapons!" they complained.

I sighed "You have plenty of weapons in your room!" I stated "You dont need any more!" I said as I rolled my eyes. I felt as if I was their mother nagging them to stop spending their money on weapons.

"But we have to have weapons to protect you nee-san!" Dee said.

Dum nodded "We want to protect nee-san cause we love nee-san!" he said as he hugged me.

Dee hugged me as well "Yeah we love nee-san!"

I slightly blushed "I love you guys too" I said as I patted their heads. "You two are my little brothers after all!" I stated as I hugged them.

I looked at the twins and noticed that they had a somewhat disappointed look on their faces.

I let out a sigh "What's wrong now?" I asked.

"You dont get it nee-san!" they said as they let out a sigh. They began to mutter to eachother, I didnt hear much but I heard them say the word "Clueless" but I couldnt hear anyting else.

I tilted my head.

"Ah Alexis" Elliot said "Mind helping me do something?" he asked as he walked towards me.

I looked at Elliot then the twins, I then noticed that the twins were shooting glares at Elliot, they looked real irritated.

"Nee-san cant!" Dee said as he took my arm.

"Nee-san's joining us today!" Dum said as he took my free arm. "So go away idiot!"

"Yeah! Nee-san doesnt have time for idiots!" Dee said as he stuck his tongue out at Elliot.

"You brats" Elliot said "Get to work and leave Alexis alone"

I looked at Elliot and the twins. "Actually I offered to help the twins first..." I said as I looked at Elliot "I'll help you tomorrow okay?" I asked.

Elliot sighed.

"don't worry I'll make sure they're doing their job's correctly, and if they don't I'll tell you right away!" I stated as I smiled at Elliot.

Elliot then nodded "Alright" he said. He then glared at the twins "Your lucky that Alexis is using up all her time to see that you get your work done" he said as he walked away.

Dee and Dum then shouted the word "Idiot" at Elliot.

I let out a sigh 'Your going to piss him off' I thought.

"come on nee-san" They said as they pulled my arms towards the Entrance gates of the Hatter Mansion.

After the twins finished guarding the gates I reported to Elliot saying that they did a rather good job with guarding the gates. He said something about because I was there to keep an eye on them. I then headed towards the gates again to meet up with the twins. Suddnely as I walked out to check up on the twins someone grabbed me from behind and pointed a gun towards my head.

"Nee-san!" I heard the twins shout as they just noticed that someone was around just waiting for some defenseless person such as myself to show up.

The faceless guy that was pointing a gun to my head glared at the twins "If you dont want this girl dead, take me to your boss" he said.

It figures that this person was one of the people that hate Blood and the mafia.

"The boss is to busy to speak to you!" the twins said in unison.

"One step or the girl is dead" he said.

At this point I was starting to panic. How was I supposed to be saved if this fool wont allow the twins to move.

I noticed how the twins were irritated at the fact that if they made any sudden movement I could be killed.

Dee and Dum then charged towards the faceless man. I closed my eyes thinking that the guy would press the trigger and shoot my head.

Suddenly I heard something drop onto the ground.

"What the hell?" The faceless guy said. Suddenly he let go of me.

"Keep your eyes shut nee-san!" an unfamiliar voice said to me. "We'll kill him for taking you hostage" another unfamiliar voice said.

A few minutes past. My knees began to feel weak and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Nee-san!" the unfamiliar voices said.

I opened my eyes and noticed that the guy that kept me captive was on the ground bleeding, then I looked at the two who saved me. They were tall, had the same hair and eye color as Dee and Dum, one had a blue and red hair clips in the shape of an X, and the other had long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Are you okay nee-san?" They asked as they looked down at me "Your not hurt are you?" they asked

I blushed as they began to look for any injuries on my body. I then began to search for Dee and Dum but they were no where in sight. I then noticed how the two men who were looking for any injuries on me had the same weapons as Dee and Dum. "Dee...Dum" I said.

"Yeah?" They asked as they looked at me.

I then looked at them, they were my cute little brothers. I began to wonder how they turned into adults so quickly.

"Whats wrong nee-san?" They asked.

I smiled "Thanks...for saving me" I said as I pulled them towards me and hugged them. I then let go of them and looked at them "by the way..." I said.

"What?" Dee asked.

"How did you guys turn into adults so quickly?" I asked.

"We have the ability to!" Dum said

'Ah I get it, its kinda like Boris' new ability to connect doors' I thought. I then smiled "I see" I said.

Dee and Dum stood up and offered their hands to me.

I grabbed both of their hand's and they helped me up on my feet.

"Hey nee-san now that we're older..." Dee said.

"Dont treat us like your little brothers!" Dum continued Dee's sentence.

"Since we're adults now...we want nee-san to see us as men not little brothers!" they said in unison.

I looked at them "Why?" I asked.

"We love nee-san...so we want the one we love to think of us as men, not your little brothers!" they said as Dee kissed my right cheek and Dum kissed the other cheek "It irritates us that you only see us as your younger brothers when we're not even related to you!" they complained.

I sighed "I'll try" I said as I looked at them. "but I'm not promising anything" I stated as I slightly laughed.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I got re-addicted to Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar lol

anyways there wasnt much romance in this chapter, but there will be when i write more one-shots with dee and dum as Alexis begins to develope feelings for the older twins!

Anyways since i havnt told how Alexis met teh older twins i just decided to write it as a oneshot!

I'll probably write an Ace one-shot next. And of course this is after Ace rejects her so she becomes a bit quick tempered, violent sounding, and rude when she is around him (which he states he's attracted to that side of her in one of the chatpers of Alexis in Clover)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Ace**_

What felt like months passed after Ace rejected me, I let out a sigh as I lied on my bed and held onto a pillow.

I tried my hardest to avoid Ace, but each time I try to head towards the Castle of Hearts I would always knock into him. Even though most of the time I knock into him he's lost his way to the Castle or the Clock tower.

I let out a sigh I wanted to at least head to the Castle of Hearts without knocking into that idiot. I stretched as I threw my pillow at the wall and then got up off my bed. I then walked out of my room and out of my apartment and headed towards the Castle of Hearts.

'please don't make me knock into Ace...' I thought as I bit my lip.

I finally arrived at the Castle of Hearts without knocking into Ace. I sighed in relief.

"Whats wrong Alexis?" I heard Ace say.

'crap...' I thought. "A...Ah nothing" I lied "I just came to visit Vivaldi" I stated.

"Well the queen's busy..." Ace said as he placed his arm over my shoulder "Mind spending some time with me?" he asked.

"hell no!" I said in a somewhat cold tone. "I'd rather die then hang out with the one who rejected me!"

"How cold!" Ace said.

I sighed "and who's fault is that?" I asked.

Ace shrugged.

"Yours" I stated. "I'm always this way to those who reject me" I said as I rolled my eyes. "Idiot" I muttered.

Ace smiled "Come on spend more time with me!" he said. "I want to see more of the arrogant and violent Alexis!" he said with a smirk on his face "I find the violent Alexis very interesting" he said as he leaned on my shoulders.

"Who cares, I'm not interested in you" I stated.

"yet you're still in love with me!" Ace teased.

I blushed. "N...No I'm not! Don't be stupid!" I stuttered.

Ace laughed "Your so amusing!" he said as he began to play with my hair.

I blushed even more "Shut up and quit playin' with my hair you ass!" I said as I pushed him off of me.

"I never thought ya had such a dirty mouth!" Ace said.

I lifted up an eyebrow. "I always have a dirty mouth, only with those whom I hate" I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Wait you hate me yet you love me?" Ace said.

I hit my face with the palm of my hand "You don't get it, I loved you..." I stated as I let out a sigh "but now I hate you" I said as I pointed at him. "Do I have to spell it out?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Ace shook his head

"Then quit saying that I love you when I don't!" I stated.

"What if I said I'm interested in you now?" Ace asked

I blushed. "Don't be stupid! You're just saying that so I would fall for you again! I wont fall for that stupid trick of yours" I said as I walked away.

Ace followed me "Its true, I'm really interested in you now!" Ace stated as he walked in front of me and turned around to look at me.

"Well there's no way in hell I'll fall for an idiot such as yourself!" I stated as I walked past him.

"come on Alexis don't be so stubborn!" Ace said as he yet again began to follow me "How many times do I have to prove it to you that I'm interested in you?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said "If you kiss me I'll bite you, and if you touch me I'll kick your ass" I stated as I rolled my eyes "After all I do HATE you" I stated in a cold tone once again.

Ace looked at me "Come on fall in love with me again! I promise I wont reject you this time!" he complained

I let out a sigh "If I say I'll think about It will you leave me alone?" I asked. I just hope that if I said something like that he'll get off my back about me falling for him again.

Ace nodded.

"Alright, I'll think about giving you another chance...well for me to fall in love with you again that is" I stated "now go away!" I stated "I'm going home to sleep" I stated.

"Can I sleep with you?" Ace asked.

I blushed "OF course not!" I stated as I pushed Ace away "Idiot!"

"Hey can I at least walk you home?" he asked

I let out a sigh "Fine" I stated 'I just hope he wont memorize the route to my apartment...if he does I'm totally screwed' I thought.

Once I got to my apartment I walked into my apartment, but before I was able to close the door, Ace being the idiot he is walks in basically letting him inside my home.

"So this is where you live" Ace said "I'm surprised you actually moved out of the Hatter Mansion" he stated.

"Why're you so surprised?" I asked as I lied down on the couch. "I mean I needed some space..."

"So this isn't permanent?" he asked.

I shrugged "Who knows" I stated "now get out of my house" I stated

"Nah I think I'll stay here tonight" Ace said as he sat down at the end of the couch and placed my feet on his lap. "I like it here" he stated.

I blushed "Don't get to comfortable" I stated

Ace laughed "hey maybe I should ask the queen if I can live with you!" he laughed.

"I dont think she'll like it! I mean you already broke my heart once and she hates you for that" I stated

Ace just smiled "I know" he said.

"Now go away I need my sleep" I stated.

"can I stay here tonight?" He asked.

I let out a sigh "Fine...but you sleep on the couch" I stated as I got up off the couch, headed into my room and locked the door. I then put my pajamas on which were cheetah print pajama bottoms and a matching pajama shirt. I got into bed, turned off the lights and tried to fall asleep.

When I woke up I noticed that someone was holding onto me.

"Mornin' Alexis" I heard Ace say as he had his usual idiotic smirk on his face

I blushed "A...Ace how did you...what...eh?" I stuttered.

Ace just smirked. "Who'd I get in?" Ace asked

I nodded "I locked the door" I stated

"I may be "stupid" as you say...but I know how to unlock doors!" Ace stated as he slightly laughed. "it was cold on the couch" he complained

"So you think I'd let you in my bed?" I asked

Ace nodded "Well yeah, you're in love with me after all" he stated

I kicked Ace off my bed. My whole face was red. "I do not love you" I said "why do you think I still love you?" I asked.

"Easy...you still blush around me" Ace said as he rubbed his head after I kicked him off the bed.

"I do not!" I said.

"Yeah you do" Ace said as he sat on my bed and then pointed me towards the mirror to show me how red my face was. It was red just as he said.

"So what that can mean anything you idiot!" I said

"Lets see...you blush when your around the guy you like, when your embarrassed, or when you see cute things right?" Ace asked

I nodded "basically"

"So either you're embarrassed or you think I'm cute" Ace teased.

"Think again ya moron!" I said as I grabbed Ace by the collar and opened the door to push him out of my room.

"you know I can unlock your door again" Ace said.

"Don't make me kill you ya perv" I said as I locked the door. "Stupid idiot" I said as I began to get dressed.

After getting dressed I walked out of my room "Wow you actually didn't try to peep at me" I stated

"what you wanted me to?" Ace asked.

I blushed and shook my head "Heck no! I'm just saying that you seem like the type who would do that" I stated as I let out a sigh

Ace smiled "I'll be sure that next time I stay over i'll watch ya get dressed" He said as he leaned on my shoulder.

I blushed "Yeah yeah whatever you say ya perv" I muttered as I pushed Ace off of my shoulder. "Next time I'll be sure to have Boris here to be my guard cat" I stated

* * *

Ya guys surprised that i updated quicker then i usually do?

Well i stayed up late writing this, I think i'll make Alexis and Ace pretty close friends later in on Alexis in Clover he'll most likely be the guy that she has a love-hate relationship with.

Anyways next up is probably Nightmare, Gray, or Pierce


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Pierce Villiers**_

I sat down on the couch in my apartment reading a book that I borrowed from Blood. I stopped reading as I heard a knock at my door. I placed a small piece of paper in the spot I was at and walked towards the door.

"Alexis its me" I heard Pierce say, somehow the sound in his voice made him sound like someone was chasing him down.

I opened the door and Pierce came running in.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"T...That cat is chasing me!" Pierce said.

"Boris?" I asked

Pierce nodded. "Hide me!" he said as he hid behind me

I let out a sigh 'I knew it...' I said. "Just calm down Pierce..." I said "Just let me take care of this" I stated.

Pierce nodded "O...Okay" he stuttered.

I walked out of my apartment and closed the door and waited for Boris to come running towards me.

"Alexis" Boris said "have you seen that dormouse?" he asked.

"Actually I have" I said. As I pointed to my right "He went that way!" I lied.

Boris smiled "Thanks!" he said.

"No problem, but please listen to me, I wont forgive you if you kill or "eat" him" I said as I let out a sigh.

"You know I wont kill him!" Boris said.

"yeah yeah yeah" I sarcastically said. I knew that Boris was the type of guy who would go back on his word, that's why I lied to him, and that's why ' always take Pierce's side, I cant stand seeing the ones I care about in a pool of blood. "Just listen to my words for once" I stated

"Alright" Boris said

I smiled "okay as long as you understand" I said as I walked into my room.

"is he gone?" Pierce whispered.

I looked out the window to see if Boris was gone. He was still there, just for a second. I waived goodbye to Boris and gave him a smile then Boris left to "find" Pierce. "now he's gone" I said.

Pierce smiled "thank you!" he said as he hugged me.

I smiled "no problem" I said. I blushed when Pierce hugged me.

"Alexis...why do you always protect me?" he asked

I looked at Pierce "w...well you're important to me" I stuttered as my face began to heat up. "I'd be sad If you were killed...or in your case with Boris...eaten" I said as I slightly laughed.

Pierce slightly blushed.

"Besides" I said "it feels like I can actually do something other then hide behind someone asking for them to protect me" I stated with a smile "so i'm happy to protect you from Boris" I said as I patted Pierce's head.

Pierce blushed even more.

I then stretched "Hey Pierce" I said.

Pierce's mouse ears slightly twiched "yeah" he asked.

"Wanna go out for some coffee and cake?" I asked

Pierce nodded "yeah!" he said.

I smiled and patted his head. I then took Pierce's hand and we both walked out the door.

When we arrived at the little cafe that had Pierce's favorite coffee and my favorite cake, We ordered the things we wanted.

I looked at Pierce. "Hey Pierce I'm curious but why do you always go to me when you need someone to protect you...why not Alice?" I asked.

Pierce slightly blushed "I seem to knock into you more then Alice" he stated "Plus that cat likes you...so he'll listen to you if you tell him to stop" he said.

I rolled my eyes "No he doesnt" I stated as I thanked the waitress for my tea and cake. "I mean I asked him plenty of times to stay away from you, not to get hurt, or play that killing game of his" I stated as I took a piece of cake and shoved it into my mouth "and he's broken all of those so called promises" I stated as I took the tea cup and took a sip from my tea.

"Well I think he listens to you" Pierce said "its kinda like your his master in some ways" he said.

I choked on a piece of cake.

Pierce got up off his seat walked over to me and began to pat my back "Ah...A...Alexis are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded "yea...y...yeah" I said as I coughed in between the word I said. "I'm fine" I said as I took a sip of my tea and let out a after taking a sip. "Sure Boris and I are best friends..." I said "But I'm not his master...I mean he only listens to twenty-five percent of the things I tell him to do or not to do!" I stated as I let out a sigh.

Pierce looked at me. "You talk a lot about that cat..." he said as his ears lowered "It makes me jealous chu!" he said as tears began to form in his eyes.

My eyes widened. I have been going on and on about how Boris and I are best friends and how he rarely listens to the things I tell him to do that I didn't notice that it was making Pierce jealous. I looked at Pierce and leaned over the table to wipe his tears with my finger "Dont cry" I said

Pierce looked at me.

"I'm sorry" I said as I sat back down. "I wont talk about Boris in front of you" I said as I smiled at the red headed boy.

After finishing up eating and drinking Pierce payed for both our tea, coffee, and cake and headed out.

"Woah it suddenly got dark" I said as I noticed that it was darker outside

Pierce smiled

"What?" I asked as I looked at Pierce.

"You look cute chu!" he said as he smiled at me "you seem to give off this amused or childish look when it turns dark out" he said.

I slightly blushed and laughed "Eh...c...cute you say?" I stuttered.

Pierce nodded.

"Thats a first...I'm always the one to call you cute...and now your calling me cute" I said.

"you have always been cute!" Pierce said as he attempted to hold my hand. He blushed and gave up on holding my hand.

I slightly blushed and then took Pierce's hand

Pierce blushed as soon as I placed my hand in his. "A...Alexis" he stuttered.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked at Pierce.

Pierce looked at me "Are y...you interested in anyone in Wonderland?" he stuttered.

I nodded "Yup!" I said.

Pierce tilted his head "Who?" he asked.

I placed my finger to my cheek and began to think "Lets see...He's cute, a bit shorter then me, he has animal ears and a tail...um..." I said as I looked at Pierce and blushed. I was basically describing Pierce, I liked Pierce a lot especially since he was so cute and I couldn't help but protect him "He always needs me to protect him from a certain cat" I said "and he apparently thinks i'm cute" I stated

Pierce blushed "M...Me" he stuttered "Y...You like me chu?" he asked

I nodded "Yup!" I said as I smiled at him "You always listen to my problems even if your not interested in my lousy love live or anything else that bothers me" I said as I placed my forehead on his.

Pierce's whole face turned completely red, probably as red as his hair was.

"And somehow you bring out my inner child" I stated "I cant really do that with anyone else..." I said.

"I...I like you too Alexis" Pierce said. "Bu...But what about that Knight that you liked?" he asked as he refereed to Ace.

"That bastard?" I asked "I gave up on him right after he rejected me" I said with a smirk on his face "I don't wanna be in love with a guy who doesn't love me back" I stated.

Pierce smiled. "I'm glad!" he said "I wont have any competition for you then!" he said as he gently placed his lips on mine.

I blushed.

"After all Alexis is mine chu!" he said as he kissed my cheek.

I blushed even more.

Pierce gave me a childish smile and held onto my hand "Stay over at my place tonight!" he said

I smiled and nodded "Okay" I said.

Pierce smiled and dragged me off to his home where we both fell asleep in his bed and slept for what seemed like more then ten hours.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I've had a very busy month! Loads of housework, reading Hetalia, Playing Pokemon Black and White, hanging out with my friend and going to a Pokemon convention with him!

Anyways next up is probably another BloodxAlexis or ElliotxAlexis! I had a ElliotxAlexis dream last night which gave me an idea for the next oneshot lol I'm also thinking of something on what if Alexis' brother suddenly arrived in Wonderland (a little gift from Nightmare since he knows how much she misses her beloved big brother) and how awkward it would be if Elliot and Alexis' brother met.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nightmare**

I looked out of the window from the kitchen in my apartment. I had nothing better to do after all, everyone seemed to be far to busy to talk to me so I decided to clean up my apartment. I felt lonely. I haunt felt lonely since the first time I came to wonderland. I hated the feeling of loneliness.

Even Nightmare himself has been far to busy to even speak to me in my dreams or face-to-face.

I let out a sigh as I began drying a plate with a wash cloth. "I wonder how Nightmare's doing..." I muttered to myself. I slightly blushed 'what was I thinking just now?' I thought as I dropped the plate and it shattered into pieces. "Crap" I said as I began to collect the broken pieces of the plate.

I don't exactly understand why Nightmare suddenly popped into my mind. I mean I know I haven't seen him in a long time and I have always worry about his health but I don't understand why I care so much about him.

I shook my head to focus on trying not to cut myself while picking up the shattered plate.

After cleaning up the kitchen, I decided to go to the Country of Clover to pay Nightmare a visit. I put on a white blouse, a purple skirt and slipped on a matching purple jacket and slipped on some black boots and headed towards the Country of Clover.

Once I arrived I headed into the Clover tower.

I was greeted by a few of the workers and they guided me into Nightmare's office.

Gray looked at me and nodded as if he was trying to greet me without saying a word.

I nodded as well and headed over to Nightmare's desk. Nightmare was struggling with all the work he had on his desk. "Need any help?" I asked as I leaned up against his desk.

Nightmare looked up and then smiled "Alexis" he said

"its been a while" I said as I smiled back at Nightmare.

Nightmare nodded "It has...hasn't it?" he asked

I nodded "I was getting lonely" I admitted to him. "I miss talking to you" I said as I felt my cheeks heating up.

Nightmare smiled "You did?" he asked

I blushed and nodded. "Everyone's been so busy lately i've been getting a bit lonely" I said as I let out a sigh.

"you know...you have my permission to come here any time you want" Nightmare said "day or night" he said as he patted my head

"You should have said that earlier you idiot"I said as I rested my chin on his desk.

Nightmare looked down at me. "Sorry" he said. "for making you feel lonely" he said as he gave me his usual calm smile.

I slightly blushed "its not your fault..." I said as I tried to avoid eye contact with him. "So is there anything you need help with?" I asked

"Not really" Nightmare said. "Maybe Gray needs help"

I looked at Gray then at Nightmare "To tell the truth I am only here to help you" I stated "not Gray, Y.O.U" I stated

Nightmare slightly blushed "I see" he said "I guess you can organize some of the books that I have stacked next to the bookshelf" he stated "I don't want to give you any hard work" he muttered

"Alright leave it to me!" I said as I gave him the okay sign with my fingers. I then walked to the bookshelf and looked at the stacks of books and tried to organize them my the author's names.

I noticed that while I was doing that, Nightmare watched each move I made which made me very uncomfortable and embarrassed.

I looked over at Nightmare who quickly looked away pretending as if he was doing work.

'your so strange' I thought.

"I'm not strange!" Nightmare said.

"Ah crap I forgot that you can read my mind" I said out loud I then smirked

Nightmare crossed his arms.

"But then again that's what I like about you" I said as I turned back around and began placing some books on the bookshelf. "I mean without your strangeness, you wouldn't be you" I stated as I got up on my toes to try to attempt to get one of the books on the top shelf.

Nightmare then walked up to me and grabbed the book and placed it on the shelf.

I turned around noticing that he was right behind me. I looked up at Nightmare "thanks" I said.

I then noticed that he looked a bit paler then usual "Are you okay?" I asked "your pale" I said as I got up on my toes and placed my hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever. I let out a sigh "You have a fever you idiot" I said.

"I do?" He asked

I nodded "You haven't noticed that?" I asked "Idiot" I said. I walked over to Gray and explained to him that Nightmare had a fever and to help him get into bed while I finish up with what Nightmare wanted me to do.

Once I finished, I headed into Nightmare's room with some cold medicine, and a cup of tea.

"Nightmare I brought some medicine" I said as I walked towards his bed.

"I don't want it" he complained.

I always thought that Nightmare was such a child when it came to taking medicine, or going to the doctors.

"You have to have some medicine if you want to get any better!" I stated. "Would you rather take this medicine now or have me force you to go to the doctor" I asked

"No anything but going to the Hospital!" Nightmare whined "You know I hate the hospital" he stated.

"Your such a child!" I said as I climbed up into his bed, taking the medicine in my mouth, but not swallowing it then leaned over Nightmare and kissed him forcing him to take the medicine. "There, now that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked.

Nightmare looked at me he was probably shocked that I would do such a thing.

I blushed "don't look at me like that Nightmare" I said as I looked away from him. "Just get some sleep..." I said

"Alright...but you wont leave will you?" Nightmare asked.

I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh I knew that he was sorta like a child when it came to his health, but I didn't know that he was the type who would beg for me not to leave his side "No, I'll leave whenever you want me to" I said. "After all, you've done so much for me its the least I could do" I said as I placed my hand on his and watched as he fell asleep.

Gray walked into the bedroom and looked at me "how is he?" he asked

"I gave him his medicine and he just fell asleep" I whispered. Some how this scene was a little weird. It was if I was the mother, Gray was the father, and Nightmare was the child.

"You should probably go home I'll take over" Gray said.

I shook my head "I told him I'd be here till he tells me to leave" I stated, "so I think i'll stay here tonight" I said

Gray nodded "Alright" he said. "Just don't stay up all night" he stated as he let out a sigh.

"Got it!" I said

Gray then left me to take care of Nightmare.

I looked at Nightmare. This was the first time I actually seen him sleep other then his constant naps he took when he was working.

I then looked out the window and noticed that it was already dark. "crap i'm already getting tired..." I muttered as I tried to keep myself awake.

Eventually I fell asleep leaning my head up against the edge of the bed.

When I woke up, I was laying next to Nightmare. "eh...h...how did I get in bed?" I asked.

Nightmare who was already awake smiled at me "that would be me" he stated.

I blushed.

Nightmare smiled "I was surprised when I picked you up, you're pretty light for a girl who eats a lot" he teased.

My face turned red in embarrassment. I sat up to look at Nightmare.

Nightmare sat up "Oh and thanks, for taking care of me" he said as he gave me a hug.

"its no big deal" I said "I mean I owe you for all the things you've done for me" I stated

Nightmare smiled.

"you didn't do anything to me while I was sleeping did you?" I asked.

Nightmare looked at me as if he actually did something to me. "No" he said "I just picked you up and placed you next to me that's all" he said.

"I see" I said

"What you wanted me to do something to you?" he asked.

I looked at Nightmare "No" I said

"Then can I at least give you a "thank you" kiss for taking care of me last night?" Nightmare asked.

"You know, you don't have to thank me" I said as I looked into Nightmare's "just being by your side is enough for me" I stated as I slightly blushed in embarrassment. 'why did that just sound like a love confession?' I thought.

"Was that a love confession?" Nightmare asked as he read my mind.

My whole face was probably as red as a tomato, maybe even redder. I then hid my face with my pillow. "Quit reading my mind" I muttered.

Nightmare smiled.

"Damn...it makes me wish I can read your mind" I said "I want to know what your thinking" I stated as I crossed my arms.

"if you want to know what I'm thinking you could just ask" Nightmare said "I'll be happy to tell you!" he said

I slightly blushed "I see..." I said as I began to think of all the questions I wanted to ask him. "I'm kinda curious why you didn't kiss me when you had the chance" I stated "I mean your interested in me right?" I asked

"I would have to tell the truth but I was afraid if you'd get mad if I stole a kiss from you" Nightmare said "and I don't like it when your mad at me" he said as he looked down.

I was surprised that his answer was that. I knew he wasn't really the type to kiss me in my sleep unlike some people in wonderland. "I wouldn't really be that mad" I admitted "since I've already had many kisses stolen already" I stated as I let out a sigh. "So I guess I wouldn't mind if you kissed me or not" I stated as I slightly blushed in embarrassment.

Nightmare then smiled and put his hand behind my head and pulled me towards him and gently pressed his lips up against mine

Once Nightmare broke the kiss, I looked at him "Seems like ya really wanted to kiss me" I teased

"is there anything wrong with that?" Nightmare asked

I shook my head "nope not a thing" I said as I got up out of bed. Before I walked out of the door Nightmare called out my name.

"What?" I asked.

"You know that kiss means that I am interested in you right?" he said

"cause I'm a foreigner?" I asked.

He shook his head "cause your you!" he said as he got up and walked towards me.

"so delete the image of me being like an older brother figure okay?" he asked as he hugged me from behind "i don't want you to think of me as a brother, i'd like it if you thought of me as a man who's interested in you" he stated

I blushed. "Alright" I said.

"And the only way to do that is if you um..." Nightmare said as he began to get a little nervous "move into the Clover tower with me...and become my second assistant" he said.

"But I just moved into the apartment Boris bought me not to long ago" I said.

"so you'd rather live there then with me?" He whined.

I looked at Nightmare. "give me a few days to think about it" I said "When i'm ready to move in, I'll tell you okay?"

Nightmare sighed "Fine" he said.

I could since that he is being a bit impatient it was kind of cute to see him like this. "Later" I said as I waived goodbye to him.

* * *

Sorry i had to make you guys wait yet again! My computer's been acting up lately so i havnt really had time to do anything other then wait for my dad to fix what was wrong with it. My computer had some sort of virus and it took a whole day to completely get rid of it.

I also have been helping a friend with her fanfiction since she's far to busy to write it. I just said i'd write it for her and she'd fix it up and post it.

I decided to do a Nightmare chapter casue he's probably my current favorite other then Elliot and Blood. I dont really know who i should pair her up with next. I'm probably not going to write a AlexisxJulius chapter unless someone gives me some ideas (though they'd be cute together as a couple, i prefer him to be with AlicexJulius is my Favorite HnKnA pairing)

Also i dont know when i'll return to writing Alexis in Clover right now i'm only focusing on helping my mom re-organize her craft room, writing Alexis' wonderful wonder world, and attempting to write my friend's fanfiction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Blood Dupre**

I headed towards Blood's office. "Blood" I said as I walked into his office.

"Ah Alexis" Blood said as he closed the book he was reading "What brings you here?" he asked

I looked at Blood and crossed my arms "is there something wrong with wanting to see you?" I asked. "I mean sure we live together but I still have times when I am lonely"  
Blood raised an eyebrow. "is that so?" he asked.

I blushed and nodded.

Blood smiled and then offered his hand to me.

I tilted my head not knowing what he was going to do if I took his hand. I placed my hand on top of his, he then pulled me closer to him and placed me on his lap. "Blood" I said.

"Yes?" Blood said.

I didn't want to sound selfish, he always had his work come before me. It made me feel like I wasn't needed. "Ah...Nothing" I said as I slightly laughed. I didnt want him to get mad at my selfish needs. I got up "I'll make you a cup of tea..." I said as I avoided telling him what was on my mind.

Blood looked at me "Alexis?" he said.

I looked at Blood and smiled. "I'll be right back" I said as I headed to the kitchen. I blushed as I made some tea for Blood "Why does he put work ahead of me...its like his work is more important than his own girlfriend" I muttered as I reached out for a tea cup.

"So that's what was bothering you" Blood said.

I jumped which made me almost drop the tea cup I was holding. "B...Blood" I stuttered.

"You've been acting strange lately" he said as he put his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

I slightly laughed "You actually noticed..."I muttered.

"of course I did!" Blood said "Why would I not notice about your sudden change in personality?" he asked as he let go of me and turned me towards him so he could kiss my forehead.

"Then why do you choose your work over me then?" I asked

"Its my job, I mean I am the mafia boss" Blood stated.

I nodded "I know" I said

Blood looked at me. Somehow I knew that he understood that I was upset since we haven't really spent much time together since we started dating.

"Work's more important after all" I said as I looked up at Blood and smiled at him.

Blood looked at me. I noticed that he had a troubled look on his face. "Why must you make me feel so guilty?" he said "Dammit"

"Blood its your job it cant be helped" I said as I tried to admit to myself that his work was more important since he's the boss.

Blood then picked me up bridal style.

"Eh? What the...where're we going?" I asked.

Blood then opened the door to his bedroom and threw me onto the bed. "I want to show you how much I love you" he said as he basically began to strip.

I blushed "B..B...Blood" I stuttered as I covered my eyes with my hands.

Blood grabbed my arms and then pinned me onto his bed.

I blushed as I saw Blood's half naked body. "Blood..."I said "let go of me" I said.

"Nope" he said with a smirk on his face. "I need to show you how much I love you" he said.

I tried to get free of Blood's grip but couldn't. "I know you love me Blood you don't have to show me" I stated

Blood placed his finger on my lips "Just shut up I want to show you how much I love you!" he said as he helped me up and began to take off my apron and then began to strip me.

My face was completely red "W...Whatever you doing?" I asked.

"Stripping you" Blood said as he placed his lips on my neck and began kissing my neck which made shivers go down my spine.

"A...ah" I stuttered "Blood"

"Ya want more?" Blood teased as he continued to take off my dress.

"D...Don t" I stuttered as I tried to keep my clothes on

Blood sighed "Don't tell me your still not ready to give me your virginity" he teased

I blushed "Its not like that" I said "I love you Blood and I'm willing to give you my virginity but..." I said. "Just give me some time"

Blood sighed "I'm tried of waiting" he complained as he let go of me and put his shirt back on. "Just forget it" he said in an irritated tone as he walked out.

I sat there on his bed looking at the door. I felt as if I hurt him. I put my dress back on and tied my apron and walked out.

"Ah Alexis" I heard Elliot say as he walked towards me "Whats wrong?" he asked.

I looked at Elliot "I'm an idiot" I muttered.

Elliot looked at me "Eh...n..no your not" He stuttered as he tried to cheer me up "your smart and pretty" he said as he patted my back "Blood's lucky to have a cute girl like you as his girlfriend"

I shrugged "Who knows he's probably bored of me now" I said.

"What happened?" Elliot asked as his ears lowered.

I shrugged "nothing...I'm going out for a walk" I said as I exited the Hatter Mansion. I then began to head to the Castle of Hearts somehow I just had to talk to Vivaldi and tell her what was on my mind.

"Alexis" Peter said as I entered in the Castle of Hearts Territory "What brings you here?" he asked.

"What am I not welcome here?" I asked.

Peter shook his head "i was just curious" he said.

"I want to talk to Vivaldi" I said. "is she busy?"

Peter shook his head "not right now" he said "do you want me to take you to her" he asked.

I nodded "Thanks" I said

Peter looked at me, his rabbit ears were lowered as if he was worried about me. "your majesty, Alexis came to visit" he said

Vivaldi looked towards me "Alexis" she said as she got up off her throne "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you" I said "Your not busy are you?"

Vivaldi shook her head "We are not busy why don't we have some tea?" she asked.

I nodded "That sounds great" I said.  
Vivaldi then headed to the garden where she held her usual tea parties with me, and Alice.

"Whats on your mind?" Vivaldi asked.

I looked around to see if anyone was around.

Vivaldi smiled "don't worry we made sure that no one disturbs us" she said.

I let out a sigh "Vivaldi its Blood" I said as I looked at my tea cup

"Hm whats wrong with him?" Vivaldi asked

I shrugged "Who knows...he's so confusing" I said as I picked up the tea cup and took a sip of the tea in the cup. "He says he wants to show me how much he "loves" me by doing things I am not ready to do"

"Like what?" Vivaldi asked.

I blushed "Y...You know?" I stuttered.

"We know what?" Vivaldi asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Have sex" I said

Vivaldi blushed "Seriously that guy has no patience!" she said

"He's probably bored with me" I said as I tried to hold in my tears. "I know that I shouldn't be crying or anything but...it just hurts" I said.

I could tell by the look of Vivaldi's face that she wasn't to happy that I was crying.

"No matter how much I love your brother..." I said "I wont allow him to do those things to me" I stated as I blushed.

"what you you mean?" Vivaldi said.

I blushed "I...I want to get married before I decide to give him what he wants" I said as I looked away trying to make sure Vivaldi didn't see how embarrassed or pathetic I looked.

Vivaldi nodded "of course we would know that" she said "you are not that type of girl" she said as she got up and walked towards me "We'll speak to our little brother and make him understand what your thinking"

I looked at Vivaldi "You don't have to..." I said.

"If you keep this up he might hate you, and we don't want that" Vivaldi said. "We hate to see you so sad it hurts us" she said as she hugged us "so let us talk to Blood okay?"

"You'd do that?" I asked.

Vivaldi nodded "of course we would! We love you and we hate to see you cry" she said as she kissed my forehead. "Come" she said as she offered her hand to me.

I took her hand and we headed towards the Hatter Mansion. She then dragged me off to the Secret Rose garden where Blood was sitting down having a cup of tea.

Vivaldi then walked towards him and slapped him

"Hey what the hell was that for?" Blood asked as he looked at his older sister.

"For making your lover cry" Vivaldi scolded as she pointed at me. "Your a fool for not knowing why she wont do that stuff"

"What're you talking about?" Blood asked.

"We're talking about you forcefully seducing Alexis!" Vivaldi yelled "Don't get mad at her just cause she wont do that stuff till marriage!" she said as she crossed her arms "Why must we have such an impatient little brother?" she asked herself.

Blood looked at Vivaldi then at me.

"Alexis is so worried that you'll end up hating her if you have to wait till marriage to make love to her" Vivaldi said as she put an irritated look on her face.

Blood's eyes widened. "Wait..." he said "so that's why?" he asked as he looked at me.

I nodded.

"of course that's why!" Vivaldi said as she let out a sigh.

I walked towards Blood "I'm sorry" I said "I thought you'd know by now" I said "by all the times I've told you I wasn't ready" I muttered as my eyesight began to blur from the tears forming in my eyes.

Blood sighed "You could have just told me" he said as he took a sip of his tea.

"But I thought you'd get mad" I said

Blood shook his head "Why would I be mad at you for waiting till marriage" he asked.

"Cause I didn't want to marry you just to have sex" I said as I slightly blushed.

Blood laughed "Thats it?" he asked "you're upset because of that?"

Vivaldi looked at me then at Blood. "We will be taking our leave" she said as she left.

"Wait" I said.

"We think you two should figure things out for yourselves" Vivaldi said with a smile. She then walked out of the garden and headed back to the castle.

Blood then looked at me "so you wont allow me to do those things till marriage right?" He asked.

"Well yeah" I said.

Blood stood up "then will you become the wife of a mafia boss?" he proposed with a serious look on his face

"wait is this only for the sex?" I asked as I tilted my head.

Blood nodded "That, and so that no one will dare touch you or harm you" he said with a smirk on his face "Knowing that your the wife of a mafia boss" he said as he kissed me.

"So your proposing to me right now?" I asked.

Blood nodded once more "Yeah" he said as he looked at me waiting for me to say yes.

"And here I thought you'd propose to me in a romantic kind of way" I said as I slightly laughed. "I mean you seem like the type of guy who would do something romantic before proposing to me" I stated.

Blood looked at me "Do you want me to propose to you in the romantic way you wanted?" he asked.

I shook my head "its not that...i just thought you were the type of guy to do that" I said. "but since you put it that way of wanting me to marry you to keep the other men from seducing me" I said.

Blood chuckled.

"So give me a few days, then i'll give you my answer" I said as I kissed his cheek. "you can wait a few days right?" I asked

Blood shrugged "I guess" he said.

"Good" I said as I headed out of the Garden and into the Mansion. I then headed into my room and lied on my bed 'marriage huh?' I thought to myself. 'am I really ready for that step...i'm only 19...' I thought as I let out a sigh.

* * *

Yet another Blood Chapter!

Sorry for the long wait!

I decdied to do another Blood Chapter cause i couldnt think of anything for the other characters. It makes me want to write another chapter of this but i'm keeping the order completely random. (Basically the first character that comes to my mind first thing in the morning)

Anyways i've been busy with loads of housework like usual, and spending more time outside (since i'm always inside on my laptop) i need to go outside a lot more lol not to mention get in contact with my friends from high school (I only keep in contact with one friend since my high school graduation)


	8. Pleae Read!

Hey you guys, i'm just writing this note saying that I decided to get a new account!

I'm not sure if I should continue my Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfictions, mainly due to me not getting any ideas. So if you guys want me to continue please send me a message or email me at for ideas! I'm open to just about any ideas okay! I really need help for some ideas.

I've been on major writers block not to mention artist block since I got back from michigan. And it got even worse since I found out my grandfather passed away so i'm not sure if you guys will be seeing any new works from me other then a Blue Exorcist fanfiction and a Suikoden Tierkreis Fanfiction...

By the way my new username is of course trickyfoxzorua7


End file.
